A Murder of Crows
by Crowfrost421
Summary: Hello there. I am Crowfrost. Call me what you will, murderer, serial killer, whatever. You could say I was the best killer in the forest. You would be right. Now, listen to my story. The pain, the tragedy, the hatred. This is the story of Crowfrost, the best murderer in the forest. My first fan-fic.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fanfiction! Yay! I have read lots and lots of out her fanfics and want to create my own. **

Allegiances

Nightclan

Leader: Spiderstar: dark brown and black tom with dark blue eyes

Deputy: Owlheart: dark brown she cat with a white chest and a white face and amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Hawkflight: golden-brown she cat with white stripes and green eyes

Warriors: Frostwhisker: white tom with green eyes

Clouddrop: blue she cat with white paws, white ears, two big white spots on his back, and blue eyes

Waspstripe: yellow and black striped tom with dark amber eyes

Streamshine: silver she cat with blue-gray swirls in her fur and blue eyes

Adderstrike: black tom with diamond shaped orange spots down his back, starting at his forehead and ending at the tip of his tail, and green eyes

Foxfang: red she- cat with amber eyes

Rootfur: brown tom with dark blue eyes

Beetlewhisker: blue she-cat with white stripes and blue eyes

Bluetail: dark gray tom with a blue tail and amber eyes

Apprentices: Sandpaw: mottled tan tom with pale green eyes

Skypaw: light gray she-cat with blue eyes

Queens: Violetshade: black she-cat with violet eyes (Kits: Crowkit: black she-cat with a silver crescent moon on her forehead, silver paws, and violet eyes, Shadekit: white tom with black paws and dark blue eyes, Snowkit: white she-cat with blue eyes, and Dovekit: gray and white she-cat with green eyes). Father: Frostwhisker.

Elders: Darkfeather: black and gray she-cat with blue eyes

Stonemist: ivory she-cat with green eyes

Grasswhisker: black and white tom with green eyes

**I am accepting OC's for Duskclan, Dayclan, and Dawnclan. One leader, one deputy, one medicine cat and their apprentice, eight warriors, three apprentices, two queens, six kits, and three elders. Oh, and this story will sort of be a Mapleshade story, but with different characters. Hope you like it! R&R! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Prologue**

Spiderstar and Hawkflight were sitting together watching the stars.

"When was the last time Starclan spoke to you?" asked Spiderstar.

"Not for some seasons. You?"

"Same as me."

Suddenly, Hawkflight started shivering. Her eyes close tightly, and looked as if she was in pain. Spiderstar waited patiently for her to reopen her eyes. When she did, she gasped.

"Finally, Starclan has spoken. They said,

_"When the frost joins the crow, the snow and ice will be stained red forever."_

__**Well, hope you liked it! I will post the next chapter after I get one review. So, R&R! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you do much for all those cats lavi0123! I will use them as much as possible. I will try to use the personalities you have them. Anyway, Back to the Chapter! **

Chapter1

It was a cold leaf-fall night. Mewls of pain and agony came from the nursery. Violetshade was kitting, and Hawkflight was with her.

Finally, Hawkflight came out of the nursery, just as Frostwhisker burst into camp. He had been on a hunting patrol when Violetshade had started kitting. Someone had sent Skypaw to go find him. He raced over to Hawkflight as soon as he saw her.

"Is she ok? What happened? How many kits are there? What-" mewed Frostwhisker.

Hawkflight cut him off. " Why don't you ask her yourself?"

Frostwhisker immediately leaped to his paws and raced into the nursery. Inside, he saw his beautiful mate and his four beautiful kits.

" I'm fine, nothing happened, as you can see there are four, and there are three she-kits and one tom. I heard you asking Hawkflight."

"What are their names?"

"I was thinking that we could name them together. I'll name two, you name two. You can name the tom."

"Ok. The tom will be Shadekit, after you. The pretty white she-kit will be Snowkit."

"Those are wonderful names. The little gray and white she-kit will be Dovekit, and the black and silver she-kit will be Crowkit."

"So Crowkit, Shadekit, Snowkit, and Dovekit. They are the most amazing kits I've ever seen. I am glad they are ours."

"Me too."

It has been a week since Violetshade's kits were born. Life around the camp had been pretty boring.

"Hawkflight, Frostwhisker, come quickly! Nothing bad has happened. Just come here!" called Violetshade.

The two cats came racing into the nursery.

"The kits are opening their eyes!"

The three cats watched excitedly as the little kittens opened their eyes.

"Shadekit's eyes are dark blue, Snowkit's are blue, Dovekit's are green, and Crowkit's are..." mewed Hawkflight. Every cat in the nursery gasped. Crowkit's eyes are exactly like her mother's, a deep, bright violet.

Shocked silence rang though the nursery.

"They all have such beautiful eyes, bright and brilliant like their parent's eyes." purred Hawkflight. "There was just one single problem. If Snowkit's eyes are blue, and she is white, she is probably deaf."

"We will see. Ho-Hopefully, not." whispered Frostwhisker sadly, while Violetshade was too busy sobbing into his shoulder to say anything.

By the next day, everyone knew the the goods and bads of the kits opening their eyes. Almost the whole clan had come to see the beautiful kits.

Also that day, a Clan meeting was called at sunhigh.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Highrock."

The Clan stalked out of their dens and out from under the shadows to meet in the clearing. Spiderstar jumped onto the Highrock.

"We are joined together for a frightening announcement. Hawkflight has been sent a sign. The prophecy is this

_When the frost joins the crow, the snow and the ice will be stained red forever._

So, this leaf-bare, keep a look out for crows. Of you see one, kill it immediately, then come she me or Owlheart. If you aren't able to kill it, just come see me or Owlheart."

"But, that is not the only announcement. Yesterday, one apprentice pasted his Assessment. Sandpaw, step forward please. Rootfur, do you believe that this apprentice is worthy of his warrior ceremony?"

"Yes, I do."

"Sandpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. From this moment forward, you shall be known as Sandstone. Starclan honors you for your courage and strength."

Spiderstar placed his chin on Sandstone's forehead, and Sandstone licked his shoulder respectfully.

"Sandstone! Sandstone! Sandstone!" The clan called his new name.

"Clan dismissed!" yowled Spiderstar.

Even after the Ceremony to cheer them up, the whole Clan was chilled to the bone. What could this "prophecy" mean? Was it a warning? Whatever it is, it has stabbed fear into the hearts of many cats.

**Well, did you like it? I hope so! I have a question to ask you guys. Do you like this length for chapters? Should it be longer/shorter? R&R! Thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thanks for all those cats! I will add them in as best I can. But, back to the chapter!**

Two moons had passed since the horrible prophecy. Not a single crow had been found. The kits were turning into great fighters and cats. As it turns out, Snowkit is deaf. But, Foxfang offered to attempt to train her, when she's old enough of course. Most of the other warriors were trying to decide who would mentor each kit. At the moment, Bluetail got Shadekit, Beetlewhisker got Dovekit, and Frostwhisker got Crowkit. Each pair had similar traits, so that each apprentice could learn the best way.

The kits were playing in front of the nursery together. They were pretending to be Duskclan and Dayclan warriors in battle. Crowkit and Shadekit were Duskclan, and Snowkit and Dovekit were Dayclan.

Snowkit and Shadekit were play- fighting, and Crowkit and Dovekit were play-fighting. But Crowkit accidentally unsheathed her claws and cut Dovekit's side. Dovekit started bawling, and the play fight ended. Violetshade's came over to see why Dovekit was crying. Crowkit spoke first.

"We were play-fighting, and I accidentally unsheathed my claws and cut Dovekit." Crowkit turned to look at Dovekit. " I'm sorry that I hurt you."

"Thank you, Crowkit, for being honest. Dovekit, do you forgive Crowkit?" meowed Violetshade calmly.

"Yes, I do forgive her."

"Good. Now, let's get you to Hawkflight's den to fix you up."

Dovekit and Violetshade left for the Medicine Cat Den. Crowkit had a upset look on her face.

"I feel so bad for hurting Dovekit!" meowed Crowkit.

"It's ok. Everyone knows it was an accident. Don't worry about it." comforted Shadekit.

"I guess your right. "

All of the kits started yawning. Dovekit and Violetshade came back and Violetshade gathered her kits into the nursery.

"Nap time!" whispered Violetshade.

No kit argued, as they all fell into a deep sleep.

Nothing much happens in the next three moons. Streamshine moves into the nursery, pregnant with Adderstrike's kits. Before the kits know it, it is the day of their Apprentice Ceremony.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting." yowled Spiderstar.

When all the cats are gathered together, Spiderstar begins the meeting.

"Today, four kits turn six moons old. Crowkit, Shadekit, Snowkit, and Dovekit, come forward please. "

"Bluetail, you are to be Shadekit's mentor. Beetlewhisker, you are to be Dovekit's mentor. Frostwhisker, you are to be Crowkit's mentor. And finally, Foxfang, you are to be Snowkit's mentor. By the power of Starclan, Shadekit, you shall be known as Shadepaw until you receive your warrior name. Dovekit, you shall now be known as Dovepaw until you receive your warrior name. Crowkit, you shall be known as Crowpaw until you receive your warrior name. Snowkit, you shall known as Snowpaw until you receive your warrior name."

"Shadepaw! Dovepaw! Crowpaw! Snowpaw!" the Clan called the new apprentices names.

"Now you four, go to the apprentice den and get some sleep. Training starts early tomorrow." mewed Bluetail.

The next day, the apprentices explored the territory together with their mentors.

"And this is-"

Foxfang was cut off by a piercing screech in the skies.

"Hawk!" cried Dovepaw. "Run!"

Snowpaw, being deaf, did not hear the warnings. The hawk dove, snatched Snowpaw away, and flew back into the sky.

"No! Snowpaw!" Foxfang wailed to the skies. "My apprentice!"

"My sister!" cried the other three apprentices.

The group slowly and sadly walked back to camp. When they got there, everyone in camp could smell their sadness.

"What happened?" asked Violetshade. Then she realized that Snowpaw wasn't there. "Oh, no! What happened to my kit?"

"She was taken away by a hawk. When Dovepaw warned everyone, Snowpaw didn't hear her. We all ran away. But Snowpaw, she..." replied Frostwhisker.

While Violetshade wailed, Beetlewhisker went to talk to Spiderstar. Soon, all cats were gathered beneath the Highrock to hear the story.

"Cats of Nightclan, I am here to tell you that, er, um, Snowpaw is dead."

Shocked yowls erupted from the cats, and also some wails of sadness.

"She was taken by a hawk while all the new apprentices and their mentors patrolled the boundaries. She didn't hear the hawk or Dovepaw's warning call."

Silence. Then, a cat interrupted the quiet.

"Snowpaw could have been a great warrior." The cat was Violetshade. "She may have been deaf, but she could have overcome this weakness."

That night, Streamshine had her kits. One she-kit and two toms. Their names haven't been decided yet.

The next morning, their was a crow sitting on the apprentices den. Crowpaw awoke first, hearing the bird's call. She quickly and quietly rushed outside and leapt at the crow. With the crow in her jaws, she ran straight to the leader's den.

"Come in." came the reply from inside.

Crowpaw walked inside, and dropped the crow at his paws.

" I found this sitting on the apprentices den."

"I will call a clan meeting immediately."

"Would you like me to start waking cats up?"

"No. They will get mad at you and probably claw your face off. I will wake them.

"Cats of Nightclan! An urgent meeting will be held, right now."

The cats groggily slithered out of their dens and joined together in the clearing.

"Just now, the apprentice Crowpaw killed a crow sitting on the apprentices den. It had woke her with its loud call."

The clan started murmuring together, wording their fears.

"I will take this as a sign. Senior warriors, meet me in my den. Clan dismissed!"

"What do you think they are talking about?" meowed Crowpaw in the apprentices den.

"Who knows? I'm going back to sleep." retorted Shadepaw.

"Me too!" meowed Dovepaw.

But Crowpaw couldn't sleep. She couldn't shake this feeling that this whole prophecy thing had a lot to do with herself.

**So, that's that! The next chapter will be an updated allegiances. **


	5. Chapter 5

So, here are the new allegiances! Thank you guys for all those cats!

Allegiances

Nightclan

Leader: Spiderstar: dark brown and black tom with dark blue eyes

Deputy: Owlheart: dark brown she cat with a white chest and a white face and amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Hawkflight: golden-brown she cat with white stripes and green eyes

Warriors: Violetshade: black she-cat with violet eyes

Shadowfire: black she-cat with bright amber eyes

Aspenfur: gray tom with icy-blue eyes

Frostwhisker: white tom with green eyes

Clouddrop: blue she cat with white paws, white ears, two big white spots on his back, and blue eyes

Waspstripe: yellow and black striped tom with dark amber eyes

Adderstrike: black tom with diamond shaped orange spots down his back, starting at his forehead and ending at the tip of his tail, and green eyes

Foxfang: red she- cat with amber eyes

Rootfur: brown tom with dark blue eyes

Beetlewhisker: blue she-cat with white stripes and blue eyes

Bluetail: dark gray tom with a blue tail and amber eyes

Sandstone: mottled tan tom with pale green eyes

Apprentices: Crowpaw: black she-cat with silver paws and a silver crescent moon on her forehead and violet eyes Mentor: Frostwhisker

Dovepaw: gray and white she-cat with green eyes Mentor: Beetlewhisker

Shadepaw: white tom with black paws and dark blue eyes Mentor: Bluetail

Dewpaw: dark gray tom with amber eyes Mentor: Aspenfur

Skypaw: light gray she-cat with blue eyes Mentor: Clouddrop

Queens: Steamshine: silver she cat with blue-gray swirls in her fur and blue eyes (Kits: unnamed.)

Silverheart: silver she-cat with bright green eyes. (Kits: Mosskit: silver she-kit with bright green eyes, and Mistykit: light gray she-kit with icy blue eyes)

Elders: Darkfeather: black and gray she-cat with blue eyes

Stonemist: ivory she-cat with green eyes

Grasswhisker: black and white tom with green eyes

Dayclan

Leader:

Deputy: Wolfheart: Large, mottled, muscular grey-brown tom with deep crimson eyes and a long, bushy tail.

Med. Cat: Apprentice: Silkpaw

Warriors:

Apprentices: Batpaw: Jet-black, skinny, she-cat with ghostly white eyes and a ragged pelt.

Silkpaw:Beautiful cream, grey, and white she-cat with teal eyes.

Queens:

Kits:

Elders:

Duskclan

Leader:

Deputy:

Med. Cat:

Warriors:

Apprentices:

Queens:

Kits: Serpentkit

Elders:

Dawnclan

Leader:

Deputy:

Med. Cat: Apprentice: Bonpaw

Warriors:

Apprentices: Bonpaw: calico she-cat with a white belly

Queens:

Kits: Dragonkit

Elders:

Cats Outside the Clans

Trout: loner, silver she-cat with bright-blue eyes

Hawk: dark-brown ton with ice blue eyes


	6. Chapter 6

**So, here is Chapter 3! Thank you all for your support! I'm at 91 views! **

A moon had passed since Crowpaw killed that crow. The apprentices and turning into fine warriors. After training today, Dovepaw and Crowpaw decided to go see Silverheart's new kits. They strolled over to the nursery, and asked if they could come in.

"Can we come in?"

"Yes, you may."

The two apprentices slipped into the nursery. Inside, there sat Silverheart with her two kits. Streamshine was there to, but she hadn't had her kits yet. Dovepaw turned to Silverheart, and meowed, "What are their names?"

"The little silver she-kit is Mosskit, and the light gray one is Mistykit." replied Silverheart.

"They are sooo beautiful!" mewed Crowpaw.

"Yes they are. Yes, they are." was Silverheart's dreamy reply.

The apprentices backed out of the nursery. It was only sunhigh, so they decided to go visit Hawkflight.

"Hello, Dovepaw and Crowpaw. What can I do for you?"

"Oh, uh, we just came to visit you."

replied Dovepaw.

"Ok. It's nice to see you. How are you doing?"

"Good. We did battle training today! It was really fun." mewed Crowpaw excitedly.

"That's great! Oh, sorry guys, I guess Mosskit has a cough. I have to go see to her. If you need something to do, you should take a nap."

That's exactly what they did. They woke up and was sunset. They were being poked and proved by Owlheart.

"Come on, it's time for the dusk hunting patrol. Would you two like to come?"

"Do we have to?" was Dovepaw's reply.

"I want to come!" said Crowpaw.

"No, you don't have to come. We'll take Dewpaw instead."

"Ok, I'm going back to sleep."

With that, Crowpaw and Owlheart left the apprentices den. Dewpaw was already with the patrol, waiting. On the patrol were Dewpaw, Crowpaw, Frostwhisker, and Aspenfur.

Ok, let's go. We are going to go to Sunningrocks, and see what we can find there." meowed Aspenfur, clearly the leader of the patrol.

The patrol set out. When they got to Sunningrocks, Frostwhisker instantly saw a mouse. It was nibbling on a seed.

He started stalking it, and pawstep by pawstep he crept up on the mouse. When he was close enough, he pounced.

He came back and buried his prey for later. Crowpaw spotted a rabbit about four foxlengths from her. She crept up on it, but instead of pouncing, she gave chase. She came back feeling very good about herself. The rabbit she had caught was almost as big as her!

"Great good, Crowpaw!" meowed Frostwhisker. "That was a great catch!"

"Thank you!" mewed Crowpaw with pride.

By moonhigh, the group of cats had filled the fresh-kill pile. All of the cats in the patrol went to their own dens and quickly went to sleep.

When they woke up, new-leaf was all around them. The birds were chirping, the snow was melting, and the forest was growing. Streamshine had her kits last night, and Silverheart's kits are going to open their eyes any day now.

"Finally, we are rid of the Crow Prophecy." sighed Spiderstar. "We can live in peace."

**Sorry! It's kinda short, but oh we'll. R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this took so long! I had a little bit of writer's block. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

Crowpaw woke up to hear birds chirping. It was the middle of new-leaf, and life was good. Today, Skypaw would have her warrior ceremony. She passed her assessment yesterday, but it had been raining, so they waited until today. She pushed out of the apprentices den and padded to her mentor and father, to ask him what they were doing today.

"Go catch three birds of any kind, two mice, and a rabbit. Then you can rest the rest of the day." meowed Frostwhisker.

"Ok, Frostwhisker." purred Crowpaw.

With that, she padded out the fern tunnel, and headed for Sunningrocks.

When she got there, a group of Duskclan cats sat on the rocks. She backed away, and raced for camp.

"Duskclan has claimed Sunningrocks! Five of their cats are sitting there right now!"exclaimed Crowpaw.

Spiderstar rushed out of his den.

"Owlheart, Shadowfire, Aspenfur, Adderstrike, Skypaw, Crowpaw, and Dewpaw, join in the clearing. We are going to battle!" ordered Spiderstar. "Frostwhisker, you are in charge while we are gone. If we need help, I will send someone to tell you. If this is needed, send Foxfang, Rootfur, Dovepaw, and Shadepaw for back-up. Got it?"

"Yes!" meowed Frostwhisker.

"Ok, good!"

The patrol sprinted to Sunningrocks. Spiderstar called the battle cry, and the battle began.

Skypaw and Crowpaw joined together against a huge gray tom. Skypaw swiped his paws out from under him, and Crowpaw leaped onto his back held onto his scruff. He shook Crowpaw off and ran into the bushes. Skypaw went to help Aspenfur, and Crowpaw went to help Adderstrike. Adderstrike was pinned down by a group of apprentices. They were younger then Crowpaw, so Crowpaw threw off a she-cat, cuffed her ears, the young apprentice into the bushes. Adderstrike sent the others off.

More and more Duskclan cats leaped out of the river. Spiderstar found Crowpaw, and told her to go get back-up.

She dodged a black she-cat and raced to camp. She found Frostwhisker, and together, the back-up patrol and herself sped to the battle scene. The three siblings, Shadepaw, Dovepaw, and Crowpaw, teamed against two other good-sized cats. Shadepaw was nipping legs, Dovepaw was clawing bellies, and Crowpaw was dodging moves and doing whatever she could to help. Eventually, the two Duskclan warriors limped into the bushes. Shadowfire had a cat pinned. Crowpaw thought that she didn't need help, then she realized that Shadowfire wasn't pinning a Duskclan cat. She had Rootfur pinned! Before Crowpaw had time to alert Spiderstar, the senior warrior attacked her. But luckily, Spiderstar saw the whole thing, and went to help Crowpaw. The strong leader grabbed Shadowfire's scruff, and dragged her back to camp.

Crowpaw looked over the battle. Nightclan was winning! Soon, the last enemy cat retreated.

The Nightclan group trudged back to camp, with Adderstrike and Foxfang carried Rootfur.

Finally, they got back to camp. Hawkflight began treating the worst if the injuries. Frostwhisker was keeping watch of Shadowfire, and Rootfur was placed in the center of camp.

Every cat was already gathered together, waiting for the story of the battle, why Rootfur was dead, and why Shadowfire was being treated like a prisoner.

"We won the battle. But, you all want to hear about why Rootfur os dead. In the middle of the battle, Shadowfire pinned him down and murdered him in cold blood. That is why, Shadowfire, you are hereby exiled from Nightclan. If any Nightclan patrols find you in out territory after sunhigh tomorrow, you will be killed." yowled Spiderstar.

"But, that is not the only announcement to be made. Skypaw, step forward please. Clouddrop, do you beleive that this apprentice is fit to be a warrior?"

"Yes, she has trained hard." meowed Clouddrop proudly.

"Do you, Skypaw, promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Skypaw, from this moment on, you will now be known as Skywillow. Starclan honors you for your cleverness and speed."

"Skywillow! Skywillow! Skywillow!"

the clan called out the new warriors name.

Spiderstar and the senior warriors walked over the Shadowfire. They nodded to each other, and chased the cat out of Nightclan territory.

By then, it was night. Skywillow sat vigil for tonight. Everyone else went to bed.

**I promise, this is not the last you will see of Shadowfire. R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry that I got this so late! I know it's short, but I could not figure out how to keep going. Hope you enjoy what I god have.**

Chapter 5

The next morning, Crowpaw went to check on the kits in the nursery. Silverheart's kits will become apprentices next moon, and Streamshine's kits have opened their eyes.

"What are their names?" asked Crowpaw.

"Their are two toms and one she-kit. The silver she-kit that looks just like me is Shinekit, the black tom is Stormkit, and the blue-gray tom is Rainkit." replied Streamshine.

"If it isn't too much to ask, who is the father?"

"Adderstrike. I thought you knew that."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just wondering, because Stormkit really reminds me of Adderstrike."

"It's fine."

Crowpaw left the nursery, remembering that Dewpaw is having his warrior ceremony today.

As if on cue, "Cats of Nightclan, join together under the Highrock for a Clan meeting."

Cats began to creep out of their nests and dens to gather under the Highrock.

"Dewpaw, step forward please. Aspenfur, do you believe that this apprentice is ready for his warrior ceremony?"

"I do." replied Aspenfur.

"Dewpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." replied Dewpaw.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. From this moment on, you will be known as Dewfire. Nightclan honors you for your trustworthiness and your strength."

"Dewfire! Dewfire! Dewfire! Dewfire!" chanted the Clan.

"Clan dismissed."


End file.
